


The Meeting

by coplins



Series: Twisted Mirror'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Morality, Frenemies, Jealousy, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Tension, Timestamp, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's boss, Tom, asks Lucifer to stop by at Sam's office to sign a letter of confidentiality. Timestamp that takes place between chapter 29 and 30 in Six Degrees of Separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This requires that you've read _Six Degrees of Separation, One More Call,_ and _Unavailable Antagonist_ beforehand.

# The Meeting

### Resisting An Old Addiction

Luci’s got a little buzz of nervous excitement under his skin. He steals a couple of covert glances at Sam during the car ride. Sam seems a bit nervous too. He is probably just nervous about introducing Luci as his boyfriend to his bosses and coworkers. It’d mean coming out as openly bi at his workplace. Although it was fairly widely accepted, in some circles homo-, and biphobia still held a tight grip on people. Tom was proof of that. Sam had told Tom just days ago. Of course, he doesn’t know about Luci’s and Tom’s history. If he did, he’d probably wouldn’t be as eager to get the two of them in the same room together.

Sam catches him looking and smiles. “I’m kinda looking forward to this,” Sam says. “I’m currently working a case that’s a bit tricky. I’ve got my strategy all laid out already, but I’m really curious about what you’d do with it.”

“And I’ll be delighted to take a look at it, as soon as the papers are signed,” Luci agrees, flips the blinkers on, and turns to park by the curb outside of Sam’s office.

It’s a medium sized office on the ground floor, easily accessed even if you’re handicapped―ramp, broad automatic doors, clean and airy. Every one of the lawyers working here have their own offices. Most of the doors are kept open, but none have glass that allow people inside the corridor peer inside. They run into one of Sam’s coworkers right away. A sweet looking blonde woman in a wheelchair. Trust Tom to hire with no discrimination. “Hey, Layla,” Sam calls out with a friendly wave to catch her attention. She turns her wheelchair around to face them and gives Sam a friendly smile. Sam puts a hand in the small of Luci’s back. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend. Lu―“

“Nick Alighieri,” Lucifer cuts in and extends his hand in, smiling pleasantly, but mentally kicking Sam in the shin for forgetting what a stir his first name could cause. 

Layla shakes it. “...Alighieri, as in _the_ Nick Alighieri?” she asks.

“In the flesh.”

“Well, it’s nice meeting you, Nick,” she says, then to Sam. “You’re dating a celebrity and hiding it from us? Not very kind.” Her tone and expression says she’s joking. She’s a very soft spoken woman. Pleasant. She looks back at Luci. “I’ve been trying to get Sam to join us for an after work beer for quite some time. It’d be an honour if you both would come.”

“I’ll see what I can do about it, Layla. I’m sure I can convince him to go one day, even if he’s as stubborn as they come,” Luci answers.

“Look who’s talking,” Sam says with a teasing smile.

“It got me to where I am, did it not?” Luci says with a shrug.

They excuse themselves and Sam shows him around, introducing him to a couple of other co-workers. Luci makes note of which seem shocked about Sam having a boyfriend, which react to his name positively/negatively (Sam thankfully introduces him as Nick after the first miss with Layla). A young guy named Stiles also extends an invitation to join for after work beers.

“Over there Mr. Rainsborough has his office, and next to it is Grace’s office,” Sam says and points. Luci makes note of the personal distinction of his bosses. Sam talks about Tom a lot more often than he does of Grace, despite Grace obviously inviting a more personal level to their professional relationship. Both doors are currently open, and Luci can see Tom behind his desk, currently speaking on the phone. Grace comes out of her office just as they approach. “Grace,” Sam says, stopping her. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Nick Alighieri.” 

Luci can see Tom look up the moment his name is spoken. Grace seems momentarily taken aback. She’s a beautiful blond woman (about fifteen years older than him, just like Tom), impeccably dressed, with an air of efficiency. She collects herself quickly enough, and offers her hand to shake. “Mr. Alighieri. Thomas never mentioned that you were…” she casts a glance at Sam. 

_Ah. You’re just as homophobic by rearing as Tom, but trying to be accepting. I see. Reevaluating Sam, as we speak, huh?_

“...A handsome devil?” Luci finishes for her with a flirty smile as he takes her hand.

“He might have mentioned the devil part of that statement,” she answers dryly, but with a faint smile. “No. That you were, had―“

“Exquisite taste in men,” Luci fills in for her with a pointed look at Sam, then looking back at her “...and women,” he finishes and bows down a bit lifting her hand to place a kiss on the back of it, while at the same time keeping mischievous eye contact with her. He can feel Sam’s jealous disapproval to the flirty approach. It doesn’t matter. He _likes_ that Sam gets jealous, but in this case it’s misguided, because Luci is putting up the act for the spectator inside the nearby office. The only person in this workplace Sam has any actual cause to be jealous of. 

“Mh. Something like that,” Grace says, totally unimpressed. Luci might actually like her a bit for the pure _I’m-not buying-your-bullshit_ look she’s giving him. “Thomas did inform me Sam was bringing in the person he is cohabitating with to sign a letter of confidentiality. I can see now why he thought it necessary to do so. I will not keep you from running late. Good bye,” she says and nods at the both of them, a smile reserved for Sam as she passes them by.

“A hard woman, that one,” Luci remarks to Sam.

“Grace? No, she’s really sweet. Just because you can’t charm her doesn’t make her hard,” Sam protests with a lopsided smile.

That’s not what Luci’s talking about, even if Sam can’t know that. Luci knows what goes on behind the facade of Tom and Grace’s marriage, Sam doesn’t. “No. It just shows her bad taste,” he counters and winks at Sam. 

Sam rolls his eyes at him. “Come on,” he says and leads the way into Tom’s office.

Luci follows behind Sam into the office. Once inside the office Luci’s pulse elevates and he’s got his senses tensed to the max to catch every little nuance of what’s going on. Tom comes around the desk to greet them, eyes first on Sam―warm and bright, a softness around them that Luci _recognises_ from far more intimate moments.

_Interesting._

Then Luci steps out from behind Sam’s back, keeping his face in a carefully cultivated amicable mask. Tom’s gaze flick to meet his, and eight years of separation is snapped out of existence in a heartbeat. It’s all still there―intact and unchanged. The electricity, the need to conquer and subdue, the bloodlust and attraction. The distaste and admiration. The loathing and affection. Like being both poles of a magnet at the same time.

Had they been dogs their hackles would be up and teeth bared, while at the same time wagging their tails in excitement. 

But they’re not dogs. This game has been played all too often with clients in the room. The only tell in their expressions that there’s an undercurrent of something else going on, is how both their nostrils flare for a second. The muscles around Tom’s eyes tense a fraction, losing the softness reserved for Sam. 

“Mr. Rainsborough? We’re here for the meeting,” Sam says.

Tom smiles. “Winchester. Right on time.” He shakes Sam’s hand then turns to Luci. “Nick. Long time, no see. You’re looking well,” he says and reaches out his hand for Luci to shake.

Luci takes it with the imitation of a warm smile, pulling him in a bit closer, and puts his left hand on Tom’s shoulder―a gesture of intimacy, or, in this case, an intentional intrusion rather. Tom’s grip is firm and even. He’s not trying to get the ‘upper hand’, not giving it either. “So do you, Tom.” He really does. He’s aged, but it has done nothing to diminish his attractiveness―strong jaw, keen gaze ringed by crows feet, made deeper by smiling. His grey-blue eyes are just as expressive as they ever were. “It’s a nice office you’ve got here. And I got the opportunity to finally meet your wife. Lovely woman. I can see why you’re so happy together.”

The twitch by Tom’s eye, and how his smile widens just borderlining to be a show of teeth rather than a smile, sends a jolt of excitement down Luci’s spine. Tom outwardly takes it all in stride. He copies Luci’s gesture, squeezing his shoulder with the left hand. “Yes. I’ve been very lucky. I hope you’ll be just as happy as we are,” he says and raises one eyebrow minutely, jabbing right back. “Please, take a seat.” He gestures at the two chairs in front of his desk and smiles at the both of them, but facial muscles going softer when he looks at Sam, who’s looking at them with a smile of his own, unaware by the covert trade of insults.

“Thank you. How’s Noah?” Luci asks while he and Sam takes their seats and Tom goes back around his desk to sit down.

“He’s in Florida, following in his father’s footsteps. Although, he’s pursuing another career within the field,” Tom answers, letting a hint of tiredness and dejectedness show in his expression, telling Luci that Noah’s doing drugs and fucking around―girls, not guys―while at the same time telling Sam something completely different. Tom’s wore his weaknesses as if they were armour towards Luci. Pointing out his vulnerable spots in a _’Here’s-where-it’ll-hurt-the-most-do-your-worst’_ -manner. And he might flinch in pain anytime a jab hit home, but he never broke―always up and ready for another hit. So admirably strong. Luci wonders if Tom’s even aware of how rare that level of inner strength is?

“Your son works within law too, Sir?” Sam asks curiously. 

Tom nods. “He’s the legal counselor to one of our former clients. Works for their PR department.”

Watching Tom look at Sam makes Luci want to say ‘control your face’ to him. Tom _is_ controlling his face. He’s failing to hide his feelings towards Sam anyway. There’s a warm softness shining through. Luci knew before hand that Tom likes Sam, but this puts a new spin on things. It only serves to excite Luci.

_He’s mine and you can't have him. Nya nya._

It’s all he can do not to stick his tongue out at Tom. The nature of their previous games have made them exceptionally good at reading each other. It takes a single glance from Tom to spot the traces of smug amusement and shutter down the mask tighter. To avoid further personal conversation with Sam in the room Tom hastens to continue. “Let’s dive straight into it. Sam recently informed me that you two are dating, Nick,” he says, leaning forward on his elbows, looking at Luci.

“That’s right. We’re nearing six months now,” Luci agrees with a fond look at Sam. He reaches out and gives Sam’s hand a little squeeze, thrilling at the blush and the shy smile Sam directs at his lap. Tom knew they were dating much sooner, as Luci himself had told him. But Sam doesn’t know that. Sam’s apparent shyness comes from showing open affection in front of his boss, whom he, until a few days ago, didn’t know how he would react to Sam’s bisexuality. The dynamics between Sam and Tom made this whole situation so much more delicious. Sam holds a lot of open admiration for his boss, and Tom makes sure to keep very strict professional boundaries, due to his own attraction. Sam squeezes his hand back and looks up at him with loving adoration.

_See this, Tom? You see how he looks at me? Bet you’d give an arm to trade place with me. You could have had this if you'd just come out of the goddamned closet._

Luci lets go of Sam’s hand after the brief show of affection. Sam’s playing along beautifully without even knowing there’s a game in play.

“I’m happy for you,” Tom says, turning his attention back to Sam. “But it puts us in a position that could end up being a bit compromising, given your habits to do a lot of work from home, Sam. That’s why I asked for this meeting.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Since I know Nick, and hold him in high regards when it comes honouring his word, and a client’s integrity, I’m suggesting that he signs a letter of confidentiality, that binds him to honour our clients in the same manner as he does his own. That way you can keep working from home, and will be able to discuss cases with him, should you wish to.”

“Yes, Sir.”

_’Yes, Sir.’ I bet you’d like nothing more than to hear him call you ‘Tom’. Preferable choked out during throes of passion. It’s never going to happen, and you’ve got no one but yourself to blame for that._

Luci has no doubt that Tom easily could have seduced Sam, had he put his mind to it. Well, maybe not easily considering the golden wedding band around his left ring finger. From what he knows of Sam, _that_ would work as a repellant. The day Sam would cheat on him, it wouldn’t be with a married partner. But Luci had been on the receiving end of Tom’s charm when they’d been at parties together. Anyone would be hard pressed to resist him. No, Tom was ensnared by his own lies―held back by his internalized homophobia and fear of being outed. That was why Sam would never see those charms directed at him.

Sam’s serious, paying rapt attention to Tom. It’s a huge amount of trust Tom is ready to invest in Luci (and Sam) to allow for this. A letter of confidentiality is just a paper that will ensure that Luci can be held legally responsible if he breaks the trust. But people are weak and selfish. A signed paper is never worth more than the person who signs it.

“There will of course be some reservations. If you should be involved in the same case, but representing the opposing clients, you will not be allowed to disclose any details concerning our client. And you,” Tom turns his attention to Luci, lacing his fingers together on the desk in front of him, “...should you choose to agree to sign this, will promise not to seek information that will help you cause harm to our clients, nor act upon any information gained through Sam’s work, to benefit your own firm.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Luci smirks. “You know me, Tom. I’m good at keeping secrets and partitioning my life,” he says, spreading his hands with palms held outward. His pulse refuses to calm its excited beat. He hopes Sam doesn’t take note of that. It might show on his neck. His pupils might be a give away too. But he doesn’t think they’ve gone to the state that would be incriminating yet. Tom’s hasn’t, and they tend to mirror each other step for step. Eight years apart has done nothing to diminish that. He searches for the tell on the man on the other side of the desk, to get it confirmed. And there it is. On his throat, beneath his ear, where his collar fails to hide it. The rapid beat of his heart.

_You taste it too, Tommy. The delicious metallic tang of blood in the water. Fuck. I’ve missed this. Have you? Tell me you haven’t, and I’ll call you out as a liar._

“I’m well aware, Nick, or we wouldn’t be having this meeting to begin with.” The toothy smile he directs towards Luci is paired with a sharp gaze that shows him for the shark he is professionally. A man that moves freely amongst the elite in LA, Miami, NY, and any other place where the rich and famous gather to party. He can, and will, socialize with unscrupulous scum, yet still manages to weed out those with good hearts and good intentions, recruiting them as clients. He mines the decadent and greedy, and turns their gold into help for the poor and defenseless, while at the same time providing excellent service. Despite indulging both in extramarital sex and cocaine, he isn’t a slave to any addiction. No amount of coke could make him lose focus on his goals, break his ethics, or make him fail to recognise what’s wrong or right. And maybe that’s why Luci can’t stand him, and admire him so much. His ability to fall apart and put himself together again in an endless cycle, without losing himself in the process. Luci wouldn’t call it hate, between them. Nor was it ever love. But there is a definite chemistry he’s never had with anyone else. 

_Have you felt what we have, with anyone else, Tom? I certainly haven’t._

Luci would hate for Tom to have what they have, with anyone else. It’s too special to him. He wants to be the only one who ever got what Tom gave. It's not love, and as such, he'd gladly rip any rival for it to shreds. 

“Do any of you initially oppose this deal?” Tom asks and look between Sam and Luci.

“No, Sir,” Sam answers and Luci shakes his head.

“Of course not. But I do however want to examine the agreement before I sign anything,” Luci says.

“I’d thought as much. Winchester, Layla asked for help going through the Connor file earlier this morning. Would you mind helping her out while I go through the contract with Nick to see if we have to negotiate any of the terms? Your boyfriend has a tendency to nitpick wording in any legal document he’s asked to sign. You and I can go through it later, in case there’s any changes, before you sign too,” Tom says, addressing Sam while he takes out a file from his desk drawer, presumably containing the letter of confidentiality.

“Of course, no problem. Thank you, Sir,” Sam answers, flashing Tom those enchanting dimples. It’s a god damned miracle Sam fails to recognise the small shifts in Tom’s expression for what they are. Pining. Luci would feel sorry for Tom if he didn’t feel like cackling in malicious pleasure. Sam gets up and extends his hand to Tom again. They shake, and Sam turns to leave. 

Luci quickly captures his hand to stop him, getting his attention. “I’ll come find you when we’re done here, love,” he says, places a kiss on the back of Sam’s hand while holding his gaze, and winks. The little hitch in Sam’s breath, at the kiss, is totally unexpected, even if the bright smile isn’t. He’s so fucking beautiful. Luci will never not be in awe that he chooses to be with _Luci_ , when he could be with anyone. The look in his eyes is so warm and grateful. And for what? No, really. He’d like to know what caused the hitched breath and the look of melted sunshine. It makes him wonder what message his own expression held in that moment. Maybe Tom isn’t the only one needing to control his face around Sam.

_Isn’t it painful to see this, Tom? Don’t you envy me?_

“Alright. See you soon,” Sam says, stroking Luci’s fingers with his thumb, before letting go and leaving the room, closing the door after himself.

Tom throws the file in front of Luci the moment the door closes, amicable expression exchanged for a darker one. “You’ve got some nerve, bringing up my wife, Nicky.”

 

Luci smirks and reaches for the file, flips it open and starts to read. He slouches in the chair, splaying his legs and hitches an arm over the backrest―all zero-fucks-given and claiming space like a punk. “What? Just because you keep her out of your sexlife, I should too?” he says dryly.

Tom grunts and rises out of his chair. While Luci scans the pages of the agreement he walks to the door. 

The lock clicks shut behind Luci, causing a familiar surge of anticipation. “So, Tommy. I see what you're trying to do here. Were you planning to pay me for mentoring your rising star? After all, it's not often you can get your employees to learn from the best lawyer in the state―possibly in the country―without risking losing them to another firm.” The agreement has no noteworthy points to fuzz about. He turns his head enough to quirk an eyebrow at Tom, who’s still standing by the door, looking at him with flexing jaw muscles.

“I don’t know, Nick. Maybe we should call Sam back in, and ask him how much he thinks we should pay you for being with him,” Tom deadpans. Luci sniggers at Tom landing his first mental blow. Should Tom actually _do_ that, Sam would be furious. Possibly enough to tell Luci to fuck off. Tom snorts an amused little silent laugh and shakes his head. “You still haven’t got a shred of humility in you.”

Luci rises from his chair, grabs a pen from the desk and signs the three copies of the document he just read, then turns around to lean against the desk, almost sitting. “Oh, come now. Where’s the lie? Am I not the best?” he says with a teasing smirk, spreading his hands. “Besides, I don’t need humility. You’ve got enough for the both of us.”

Tom walks up to him and puts his hands on both sides of him on the desk, boxing him in. His smile is a show of teeth, his eyes sharp, intense. “Yes, well, we can’t all be conceited dicks like yourself.”

Personal space cease to be of importance to them as soon as there’s nobody else in the room. It’s never been clear if it's because they try to intimidate each other, or because of barely repressed urges for the fucked up intimacy that the other half of their relationship consists of. This close he can smell Tom. A familiar scent that causes flashes of memories of how meetings in this environment usually plays out. He stands up straight, Tom backing up to keep the distance―still too close for decency, but not touching. It’s coordinated, a slow dance almost. Him, stepping closer, Tom backing up, both standing tall. He keeps his pose nonchalant, Tom is much tenser, hands clenching to fists at his side. He smirks at Tom, eyes disdainful. “You’re just envious of my ability to love myself when nobody else does.” He takes another step closer, Tom backing up. “You, on the other hand, hold all these admirable qualities, and still fail to regard yourself with esteem.” Another step, eyes locked on Tom’s, like a cobra honing in on prey. “By that reason alone, people like me will proceed to thread all over you. And like the fool you are, you let me, since you think you deserve it.” Fuck, but this man just messes with his head. The feelings he has towards Tom might be the most complicated, most complex feelings he has towards anyone. “Wrongly, if I may say so. But no words of mine will make you think you deserve better, now will they?”

“You have no idea how badly I yearn to wipe that smug expression of yours off, using my fist,” Tom says through gritted teeth, disguised as a smile. “But I’m afraid that, should I ever give into the temptation, I would not be able to make myself stop.” A sentiment that is returned. But only in their work environment. When they met up in private, they danced to a different tune altogether.

Luci sniggers, still advancing, forcing Tom backward. “It wouldn’t be me you’d be hitting, Tommy. It’d be your own reflection. Interesting, by the way,” he says, changing the subject, letting his expression show amusement. “I knew you liked Sam, but I hadn’t foreseen you harbouring a crush on him. It must sting, to see him so smitten with me, when you’re wasting away, pining for him.”

Tom stops backing up, it’s his time to smirk mockingly. He leans in to the side of Luci’s head, turning enough to be able to side eye Luci and gauge his reactions as he talks directly into his ear, voice low and breath tickling, causing goosebumps. The air’s so charged it almost surprises Luci that light doesn’t flicker and all electric equipment doesn’t malfunction. “Mh. He’ll come to his senses. One day he’ll realise what a dark, selfish creature you are. So rigid and uncompromising when you want something. One day he’ll ask you to bend to his morals, when it’s really important to him. You’ll say no. You’ll deny him that for your own entertainment. It may be the next Roman case, the next DiNozzi, or the next Williams case. And you’ll disregard him for the sheer fun of taking the challenge. He’ll leave you because of it. You know that, but you’ll still say no to him.”

It’s true. Every word of it is true. Sam will leave him. Possibly not even because of a high profile case that will let a human monster off the hook. Sam won’t give him full commitment. He’s stubbornly holding onto his escape to freedom, keeping one foot out the door while he’s yanking on Luci’s heartstrings. Whatever Luci’s friends tell him, whatever Sam says, Sam will never love him enough to stay forever. It hurts. If fucking hurts like hell. He swallows thickly, and sees the small satisfied quirk to Tom’s lip as he catches the tell of his arrow going in and causing pain.

Luci turns his head so their cheeks almost brush, speaking into his ear too. “He’ll come back. You always did. Whatever you thought of me, you longed for me. You longed for the poison I provide. So will he,” Luci challenges. He doesn’t believe Sam will come back when he leaves. And Tom didn’t come back after the last time either. He was too fucking strong to be the first to yield in their game of chicken race. If Lucifer hadn’t followed that mad impulse to call and ask if Tom ever regarded him as a friend, they wouldn't be here today. 

_But you longed for me. Admit it, Tommy. You went through withdrawal. We’re nothing but addicts, the two of us. Addicted to the fight, the pain, the outlet of anger, the surges of power when we hit a weak spot. And more, addicted to the intimacy and trust in our private moments. Trust so easily broken, but we're getting high on how it never is. We get high on the storm brewing when we’re together, and how the stones we throw never ripples the water beyond us. I hate you for having the self control to resist me. For telling me to stay away. I hate that I honoured your request. Tell me you hate me for it too. Hate me for having the same self control as you have._

Tom draws his head back so they're nose to nose. “No, he won’t. There’s a difference between him and me. I’m steeped in sin. _Depraved_. Beyond salvation. He is not.” Tom's advancing again, making Luci back up, closer to the wall. It’s hard to put a word on what this is. A power struggle, a fight, a courtship, and foreplay. A destructive, exciting acid coursing through their veins, turning voices rougher, breath shorter. It’s a marvel that it took this little to bring them straight back to where they left off. One would think it’d require some ‘warming up’, but it didn’t. From the first trade of insults they were right back in the past.

There are unspoken rules they adhere to, in a show of respect. Because he’s got tremendous amount of respect for the older lawyer, and it’s returned in full.

Tom’s riled up. He's pissed off, turned on, and _so_ tightly controlled. Luci loves when Tom gets like this. When he has to make every move in slowmotion not to lose control. “You’re wrong, Tom. The only sin you’ve committed is denying to the world, and to yourself, who you really are.” Luci’s back hits the wall behind him. Tom once again puts his hands on either side of him, boxing him in, preventing an escape Luci has no interest in making. “That’s why the pain will never go away. That’s why you still stand here, asking me to destroy you, by making your advancement. If you could just see yourself as I see you… you’d be in awe by the sheer beauty―body and soul―staring back at you.”

There’s a flicker of uncertainty and frustration in Tom's face at the unexpected compliment. 

“Am I not the epitome of depravity? My wife is on the other side of the door. So is the young man I’m unfortunate enough to have fallen for. And yet here I am. Hoping for the snake to offer me a bite of his apple.”

It actually pains Luci to answer that the way he has to. “I can’t. I made him a promise of fidelity…”

_But I want to. I sorely want to, Tom._

And that’s the catch really. That’s why they can’t be in the same room together. That’s why he _should_ have told Tom to just send the papers over by messenger. This meeting wasn’t necessary. They both knew that. That the invitation came, only spoke of Tom having the same itch under his skin. Luci doesn’t even pretend to understand why, despite how much he loves Sam―despite what price they both would pay if they were busted should they give in―he’s still tempted. 

“What’s different this time? It’s not like you have never been in a relationship before when we...” Tom asks, leaning in to Luci’s side, inhaling his scent along his neck―careful not to accidentally touch. Lucifer bends his neck for easier access. 

“He holds my heart in his hands. When he leaves, he’ll obliterate me. I love him to the point of pain,” Luci confesses. He realises how much he's changed by making that statement. He never used to admit to vulnerability to Tom. Not even post coital, when Tom talked. 

Tom definitely notices the break from the pattern, just as he did when Luci complimented him. He withdraws enough to look Luci in the eye. His every breath heavy and shuddering from restraint. There’s a slight hint of wonder in his expression, along with excitement. “But you’re still tempted to break that promise?”

“With you? _Gagging_ for it.” His heart is pounding so hard, breath coming in rapid ragged puffs. They’re so close they’re breathing each other’s air, not touching, but close enough to feel the heat radiate from each other. Tom’s in no better shape than him. They’re too close for their eyes to be seen as anything but blurry, but Tom’s pupils are swallowing up his irises. His own must be too. It’s the old fuck-or-fight stare off. Like a room filled with invisible gas that will explode with a single spark. One punch and it would turn bloody, one kiss and they wouldn’t be able to stop until sated. Their faces are two, three inches apart at the most, and Luci wants to give in so badly. It would be such a huge victory to see Tom crumble here, on his home turf, Grace in the next door office. Better yet if they got caught. He’d be setting Tom free, ripping the chains Tom has fettered himself in asunder. Fuck, but he wishes he could do that. To be the one to slice the infected wound open and make it heal properly, once and for all. He can’t. He’s given Sam his word. 

Time stretches taut like a rubber band. Then Tom closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. “We better conclude this meeting then,” he says and steps away from Luci, turning towards his desk. He walks to the desk and signs the three copies, one for each of the involved parties. “I'll send your copy home along with Winchester, once he’s signed.” He sits down behind his desk and looks at Luci while they’re both taking deep measured breaths to calm down. 

Luci pushes himself away from the wall, preparing to leave. “Sounds good to me.” He doesn’t really like Tom, but after spending all those nights listening to him talk about all the painful experiences he’s had, he feels really fucking protective of him. Especially now that he knows that the chemistry is intact. He hesitates for a beat. “And Tom? The offer I made you when we spoke the last time? It stands for life,” he adds. He snorts in self-depreciative amusement, then smirks mockingly. “Even if the impossible should happen, and Sammy leaves me for you.” He winks at Tom and turns towards the door.

“You know why I had to quit you, Nick?” Tom asks just as Luci’s about to unlock the door. Luci half turns to look at him, shaking his head. “I was beginning to think that I couldn't, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was getting possessive and greedy. Those are not traits I want defining me. That road would have led to my ruin.”

Luci’s stomach does a silly flip flop of excitement at the confirmation that he wasn’t the only one who’d found their dealings addictive. “That road would have led you to freedom and peace of mind,” he challenges. He quirks a smile. “Did you miss me, Tommy?”

“Terribly,” Tom deadpans with a serious face. 

Luci was expecting some snark about his ego, not the straight up confession. “Do you envy me for having Sam?” he asks, pushing his luck.

Tom snorts, leans back in his chair and laces his fingers together behind his head. He purses his lips, studying Luci before he answers. “I envy you both.” And that’s another interesting confession Luci hadn’t expected.

“Why are you admitting to this, Tom?” Luci asks with a bemused frown.

“Because I’ve been thinking a lot about the question you asked me when you called. I’ve come to the conclusion that you’ve shown me more loyalty and respect than most people who _claim_ to be my friends, and those talks we used to have? I’m not sure I would have pulled through without them. I figured I owe you the honesty.”

That was the other part of their relationship. How a text would come, or a phone call, asking if he would be at a certain event or place. Luci always said yes, just because the question guaranteed Tom would be too. And at those events (after the usual amount of snark and teasing in public) Tom would switch on his charm, out of sight from curious eyes, feigning an intimate kind of love Luci had been mostly denied until he met Sam. For every time it had happened, Tom had been more affectionate in his lovemaking, and less guarded when he talked about himself afterwards. Luci might have needed the skillful theatrics of TLC as much as Tom had needed somebody to listen without judging. Not that he was very keen on admitting that to himself. “You owe me nothing.”

“Sure I do. I’ve judged you based on your shitty morals and your words, more than I have on your actions towards me. That god damned DiNozzi case…” Tom trails off and gives him a dark look.

Luci sniggers. Tom had been so pissed off at Luci for taking, and _winning_ that case. It’s time to go before they get each other worked up again. “You’re just a sore loser, Tom. Now I’m going to go find my boyfriend, and to do to him what I promised him I wouldn’t do to anyone but him.”

Tom grins at him, a baring of teeth that has nothing to do with mirth. “Always the asshole.”

“You know it, baby,” Luci says with a smirk and gives him a sloppy salute before unlocking and leaving.

His heart is beating hard and fast. He goes to find Sam, who’s back in his own office. He is well aware of the curious stares he's getting from Sam’s coworkers now the rumours have spread that Sam's dating the notorious Nick Alighieri. He ignores them, used to stirring up a fuzz anytime he visited a new law firm. He finds the office Sam pointed out earlier, slinks in and quickly locks the door. He spins around and leers at Sam. “Well, well. What have we got here? Gorgeous and divine, and out of sight from anyone that can save you.”

Sam laughs and gets out of his chair, coming around his desk with a big smile. Those fucking dimples. They still makes Luci’s stomach flip flop. “Everything went well?” Sam asks. 

“It went exactly as expected,” Luci answers, meeting Sam halfway, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I hadn't understood that you and Mr. Rainsborough were friends,” Sam says curiously, stroking Luci’s hair to make sure it lies perfectly. “I thought you had just met while working, but you seemed a lot closer than that.”

Lucifer hums noncommittally. “It was a long time ago. We went to the same parties during the time.”

“You never go to parties.”

“I wasn’t always this old and boring, you know,” Luci says dryly and kisses Sam's neck while backing him up against his desk. He feels Sam's chuckle through the skin under his lips. 

“You’re not boring.”

“I sure as hell ain’t,” Luci agrees. “Now, I don’t have much time, and I have something I need to do before I go. So if you can just keep your mouth shut…” Luci says and yanks Sam's belt open. 

“Whoa. What are you doing? Luce?” Sam protests to deaf ears. Luci unbuttons Sam’s pants, pulls the zipper down and sinks to his knees. “Not here. Luci we can’t do that here at― _oh fuck,_ ” Sam flusters, pushing feebly at Lucifer’s shoulders, but Luci is undeterred, pulling Sam’s dick out and swallowing it, not wasting any time teasing or trying to convince. This was how the meeting was going to end up anyway―if not with Sam, it’d been Tom―and he’d be damned if he’d let himself be cheated out of it. He grabs Sam’s hands and pins them against the desk, working Sam’s dick with his tongue. Sam’s getting hard really fucking fast―no surprise there. Sam may be a bit prude, but he was also really easily turned on. “Oh my god, Luci…” Sam moans, eyes shutting and head tipping back as he gives in. It doesn’t take very long to get Sam to come in his mouth with a stifled sound, and Luci would have been content with that. But Sam pulls him up and reverse their positions, letting him twist his fingers into Sam’s hair and fuck his mouth, allowing him full release to all the tension he’s built up.

Afterwards they help fixing each others’ hair and clothes. Sam’s all giddy, flushed, and bright eyed. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Luci sniggers. “That’s what the lock on office doors are for.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re not,” Sam answers with a grin.

Luci frowns and purses his lips, tapping his lips in mock thoughtfulness. “They’re not? Then why did I install a lock on my office door?” There’s a flicker of uncertainty on Sam’s face, so with a suggestive smile Luci adds “You’ll just have to come by and try out my theory on the subject.” 

Sam’s eyes practically light up with a hungry glow.

_Oh boy. That certainly put ideas in your head, didn’t it? Keep those thoughts, darling._

“Yeah? I just might,” Sam says with a lopsided smirk that makes Luci’s belly flip flop in anticipation of what the future might have in store.

“Good boy. Now it’s time for me to make myself scarce. I’ll pick you up after work,” Luci says and gives Sam a peck on the lips.

“Alright. See you then.”

Luci goes to the door and lets himself out. Timing is on his side as Tom’s walking down the broad airy corridor towards Sam’s office. He stops when he sees Luci. Luci very pointedly dries his mouth with the back of his hand, then smirks and throws Tom a cheeky wink. Tom gives him a moue of disapproval, sending a satisfied thrill through Luci. Sam comes up behind him, possibly to see who he winked at. Seeing his boss makes Sam turn a lovely shade of crimson. Luci stifles a delighted snigger. Sam has to work on his poker face. If Tom had any doubt about what Luci implied by drying his mouth, Sam had just eradicated it by blushing.

“Sam, will you come to my office when you’ve…” Tom looks down on the floor and rolls his hand in a ‘go on’ kind of gesture, eyes widening in exasperation.

“Yes, Sir.” 

When Tom turns to walk back, Sam bitchfaces Luci, who just gives him a shit-eating grin and walks away with a little wave.

Once back in the car he finally lets out his delighted laughter at the encounter. “Frenemies” Tom had named them. Friends that are also enemies. He’s not sure if it’s the right term for them, but maybe it is. Either way, as long as he still has Sam, meeting Tom behind closed doors isn’t a good idea. It’s too much of an addiction. Resisting isn’t easy. He wonders if Sam ever struggles with it. He’s seen Sam give people appreciative looks, and getting them too. It always thrills him when he knows Sam is attracted to someone and turns them down in favour for him. All these beautiful people, and Sam chooses him. It’s a mystery. He’ll enjoy it while he can. He just hopes Sam never finds out how close he came to break his word to always do the same.

* * *


End file.
